


A New Type of Gun

by MorrisonsSwan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrisonsSwan/pseuds/MorrisonsSwan
Summary: Alex buys two waterguns, and the two have some fun with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick, fluffy Sanvers fic! Hope you enjoy!

"Alex?" Maggie calls into the next room. "What's this?"   
"A water gun."   
"I already have a gun, so why are you giving this to me?"   
"Because actual bullets would hurt." Alex says, standing up, her arm behind her back.   
"What do you--" Maggie is interrupted by water hitting her chest. "Nice Alex. Real mature."  
"Your fault for wearing a white shirt." Alex smirks. "Now look around. See how I've covered electrical things with plastic? Now we can do whatever we want."   
"You're such a dork." Maggie says, walking over to Alex.   
"So are you." Alex says, kissing Maggie. Maggie responds by shooting water onto Alex's head.   
"Oops." Maggie says, innocently.   
"Ohhh, you're gonna pay for that one." Alex says, giggling.   
"Make me."   
"You're on." Alex says, shooting water at Maggie, and missing. 

Maggie runs around the room, dodging shots from Alex while trying to shoot her back.   
Alex shoots, thinking she'll miss, but she hits Maggie in the eye.   
"Mags! Are you okay?" Alex asks, running over.   
"I'm fine, Danvers." Maggie says, shooting Alex's pants. "But you seem a little wet."   
"That's not funny, Mags." Alex says, trying to hide her smile. "Stop laughing!" She says while Maggie is trying her hardest to stop.  
"Sorry Danvers, but it was pretty funny."   
"Oh shut up." Alex says, shooting Maggie's chest once more. "There. Now we're even."   
"You just want me to take my shirt off, don't you?"   
"I'd like that very much." Alex says.   
"Then you take your jeans off." Maggie smirks.   
"Fine." Alex says, pulling at her jeans.   
Maggie rips her shirt off, and waits for Alex's reaction.   
Alex doesn't say anything, she just kisses Maggie. She kisses her cheek, her neck, and her boobs. She leaves marks, she makes Maggie moan, and she couldn't care less.   
Alex lets Maggie breathe, but only for a moment, because next thing she knows, Alex is being pushed up against the wall, and Maggie is kissing her- kissing her hard. And they both know how this night is going to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
